FREEDOM
by Yuukikiraina
Summary: Aku tahu itu salah, tapi setelah apa yang Ayah katakan hari ini, aku ingin melihatnya memohon belas kasihan dan aku tahu Obito mampu membawa seseorang berlutut, dan itu membuatku senang dengan cara yang mengerikan. Itulah mengapa aku menginginkan keluar dari kehidupan ini, "Itu berarti perang antara Konoha dan Akatsuki," / Obito x Ino, Itachi x Sakura
1. Prolog

**FREEDOM**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Obito x Ino**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Rated M**

 **Prolog**

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Daguku berlumuran darah dan lebih banyak darah menetes dari luka di bibir bawahku ke bajuku. Bibirku sudah bengkak, tapi aku senang mendapati mataku kering, tidak ada tanda-tanda air mata.

Obito muncul di belakangku, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang di atasku, mata gelap memindai wajahku yang kacau balau. Tanpa seringai khasnya dan hiburan yang sombongnya. "Kau tidak tahu kapan harus diam, bukan?" Bibirnya berubah menjadi seringai, tapi tampaknya salah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di matanya. Tatapan matanya mengingatkanku pada yang kulihat saat dia berurusan dengan orang-orang tahanan _Hebi_ di ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau juga tidak," kataku, lalu mengernyit saat rasa sakit itu mengerumuni bibirku.

"Benar," katanya dengan suara aneh. Sebelum sempat bereaksi, dia mencengkeram pinggulku, membalikkan tubuhku dan mengangkatku ke _wastafel_. "Itulah mengapa kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

Kembalinya senyuman sombong itu. Bajingan itu melangkah di antara kedua kakiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisku, meluncur kembali dari tepi _wastafel_ untuk mendekatkan jarak di antara kami, dan mendorong dadanya.

Dia tidak bergeming, terlalu kuat untukku. Senyum semakin besar. Dia meraih daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku. "Aku ingin melihat bibirmu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Seharusnya ayahku…"

"Iya. Seharusnya begitu," katanya muram, ibu jarinya dengan ringan menyentuh lukaku saat dia membuka bibirku. "Jika Itachi tidak menahanku, aku akan memasukkan paku ke punggung ayahmu, konsekuensi terkutuk. Mungkin aku masih bisa melakukannya."

Dia melepaskan bibirku dan menarik pisau melengkung panjang dari _holsterr_ nya di bawah jaketnya sebelum memelintirnya di tangannya dengan ekspresi penuh di wajahnya. Lalu matanya berkedip ke arahku. "Apakah kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Tuhan, iya Aku menggigil mendengar suara Obito. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi setelah apa yang Ayah katakan hari ini, aku ingin melihatnya memohon belas kasihan dan aku tahu Obito mampu membawa seseorang berlutut, dan itu membuatku senang dengan cara yang mengerikan. Itulah mengapa aku menginginkan keluar dari kehidupan ini, mengapa aku masih ingin keluar. Aku memiliki potensi kekejaman, dan inilah alasan hidup itu. "Itu berarti perang antara _Konoha_ dan _Akatsuki_ ," kataku sederhana.

"Melihat ayahmu berdarah sampai mati di kakiku akan sepadan dengan risikonya. Kau layak mendapatkannya."

 _ **Note:**_

 **Cerita ini berkaitan dengan Honor For Family namun cerita ini focus pada Obito dan Ino. Jadi untuk mengerti Alur Freedom harus baca dulu Honor for Family (On Going).**


	2. Chapter 1

**FREEDOM**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Obito x Ino, Itachi x Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Obito**

Pertama kali melihat Ino, dia berusia 14 tahun yang kurus kering. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cukup unik, yang mungkin bisa menghiburku. Tapi dia masih kecil, dan meski usiaku hampir empat tahun lebih tua, aku sudah menjadi seorang pria selama lima tahun, membunuh beberapa orang dan meniduri gadis yang berbada-beda di setiap malam. Pada saat Itachi dan aku kembali ke kesibukan Akatsuki, sibuk dengan bisnis dan gadis-gadis masyarakat yang mudah bergaul, Aku benar-benar belum pernah merasa tertarik pada seorang gadis.

Aku hampir melupakan semua tentang Ino saat Itachi dan aku kembali ke Akatsuki tiga tahun kemudian untuk pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

Itachi sudah sampai di puncaknya sehingga dia ingin melihat Sakura sebelum pernikahan. Secara resmi karena dia ingin memastikan dia minum pil tapi aku tahu itu benar-benar hanya karena dia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana dia tumbuh dewasa. Dan sialnya, gadis itu sudah terisi dengan baik. Ketika dia muncul di belakang adiknya Hinata di ambang pintu ke kamar hotel mereka di Royal Hotel, mataku tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus dia periksa terlebih dahulu. Dia hot. Dia juga tunangan Itachi dan sangat terlarang. Belum lagi dia agak terlalu sopan untuk seleraku.

Tapi sialnya, saat aku memasuki ruangan mereka, Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tatapanku menatap gadis berambut pirang pucat yang duduk di sofa, kaki panjang dengan santai disilangkan dan disangga di atas meja kopi. Seketika ingatan lama yang terlupakan tentang kekasarannya muncul kembali dan dengan itu ketertarikanku padanya. Dia bukan gadis canggung dan kurus dulu.

Jelas tidak kurus.

Dia telah mengembangkan semua lekukan yang tepat di semua tempat yang tepat, dan wajahnya putih mulus. Tidak seperti kebanyakan cewek yang aku kenal dia tidak terkesan olehku. Sejujurnya, aku tampak seperti kecoak yang ingin dia injak di bawah sepatu botnya. Sambil menyeringai, aku langsung menuju ke arahnya, tidak pernah ada yang menghindar dari tantangan. Terutama tantangan panas. Apa arti hidup tanpa gairah yang terbakar?

Ino langsung tegak, sepatu bot hitamnya mendarat di lantai dengan suara berdebum, lalu dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku. Jika dia pikir itu akan menghentikanku, dia benar-benar keliru. Sayangnya, gadis Senju termuda melangkah menghampiriku dan memberiku senyumannya yang genit. "Bisakah aku melihat pistol milikmu?"

Seandainya Ino mengajukan pertanyaan itu, segudang jawaban yang tidak pantas pasti ada di ujung lidahku, tapi Hinata agak terlalu muda untuk mereka. Betapa pemborosan kesempatan.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," kata Sakura sebelum aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memberi jawaban yang sesuai untuk telinga gadis yang lebih muda. Selalu begitu pantas, gadis itu. Sukurlah, Kakek telah memilihnya untuk Itachi dan bukan untukku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini sendirian bersama kami," gumam Ino, matanya bergerak dari Itachi ke aku. Sial. Dia adalah hal lain, sungguh. "Itu tidak tepat."

Itachi sepertinya tidak terlalu terkesan dengannya. Jelas bahwa dia menahan amarahnya. "Dimana Kakashi? Tidakkah seharusnya dia menjaga pintu ini?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin dia sedang di toilet atau istirahat dengan rokok," kata Sakura.

Aku hampir tertawa. Orang idiot macam apa yang bekerja untuk Senju? Hal-hal di Konoha sepertinya mengikuti peraturan yang sangat berbeda. Aku tahu Itachi hampir meledak. Dia terdesak berhari-hari, mungkin karena bolanya meledak.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi bahwa dia meninggalkanmu tanpa perlindungan?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, sepanjang waktu," bentak Ino, lalu memutar matanya ke kakaknya. "Kau tahu, Hinata, Sakura dan aku menyelinap keluar setiap akhir pekan karena kita punya taruhan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak pria."

Kata-kata besar untuk seorang gadis yang mungkin tidak pernah melihat ayam jantan dalam kehidupan nyata. Dari tampang Itachi menembakku, mungkin dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan Ino benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakakku jika menurutnya bagus untuk mengejeknya seperti itu.

Itachi berjalan menuju tunangan kecilnya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Sakura."

Ino melompat berdiri seperti seekor harimau betina yang bertekad melindungi anaknya. "Aku bercanda, demi Tuhan!" Dia benar-benar mencoba masuk ke antara Itachi dan Sakura, yang merupakan ide buruk. Sebelum Itachi bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya, aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Mata biru Ino berkobar karena kemarahan. Aku salah. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat halus. aku bisa melihat tidak ada jerawat atau bekas jerawat di wajahnya, terlihat lebih cantik.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan mematahkan jarimu," desisnya.

Aku ingin melihatmu mencobanya. Aku melepaskannya dengan seringai yang tampaknya membuatnya marah hanya jika penyempitan matanya adalah indikasi.

Itachi mulai memimpin Sakura pergi. "Ayolah. Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Ino menatapku dan Itachi. "Aku akan memanggil ayah kita! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Tentu saja Itachi tidak bercanda. Senju akan memberikan Sakura kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia pasti tidak akan peduli jika Itachi mencicipi barangnya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan. Pintu tertutup dan Ino berjalan ke arahnya. Aku mencengkeram tangannya lagi sebelum dia bisa menjauhkan Itachi lebih jauh lagi. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baik untuknya. "Beri mereka privasi. Itachi tidak akan merobek pakaian Sakura sebelum malam pernikahan."

Ino menatap marah. "Apa menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Kakashi masuk, mengirimkan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Orang tua itu masih belum memaafkanku karena telah menghina istrinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ino, Hinata, kemarilah," katanya tajam. Aku memiringkan satu alis padanya. Apakah dia khawatir aku akan menyakiti mereka? Jika itu adalah niatku, mereka pasti tidak akan berdiri di sampingku tanpa cedera. Deidara memutar matanya di belakang punggung Kakashi dan aku menyeringai. Tentu saja orang tua itu menangkapnya dan jari-jarinya bergerak sedikit lebih dekat ke dudukannya.

Lakukanlah, Pak Tua. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertarung dengan baik.

Hinata langsung menaatinya dan berjalan menuju pengawalnya. Seperti yang diharapkan, Ino tinggal di samping pintu kamar tidur kakakknya. "Itachi menyeret Sakura ke kamar tidurnya. Mereka sendirian di sana."

Kakashi mulai menuju pintu tapi aku menghalangi jalannya. Deidara dekat di belakangnya. Bukan berarti aku akan membutuhkannya untuk menghentikan orang tua itu. Kakashi mencoba menatapku. Dia paling tidak dua inci lebih pendek dariku, dan betapa pun bagusnya permainan pisau miliknya, aku akan memotongnya terbuka dengan sekejap bahkan sebelum dia bisa berkedip. Jari-jariku benar-benar gatal untuk melakukannya.

"Mereka belum menikah," katanya seperti itu sebagai peringatan untukku.

"Dia akan aman dengan kakakku, jangan khawatir."

Bibir Kakashi menipis. Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa dia ingin memulai perkelahian seperti yang aku lakukan. Sebelum hal-hal bisa menghiburku, pintu kamar tidur terbuka dan Sakura melangkah keluar. Dia tampak seperti hantu. Aku menatap Itachi. Apakah dia benar-benar harus menakut-nakuti tunangannya dari beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau harus memberi perhatian lebih baik di masa mendatang dan juga perbanyak istirahatmu seminimal mungkin," kata Itachi kepadanya.

"Aku baru pergi beberapa menit dan ada penjaga di depan pintu yang lain."

Bosan dengan argumen mereka, aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke si rambut pirang.

Ino meletakkan tangannya di pinggulnya, entah bagaimana mendorong dadanya keluar. Dia benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang menggoda. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Senju sudah menjebaknya dengan pecundang dari pakaiannya.

Ino menatapku. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku membiarkan mataku mengembara sepanjang dirinya. "melihat tubuhmu yang hot."

"Kalau begitu teruslah lihat. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuhku yang hot ini"

"Hentikan," Kakashi mengingatkan.

Ino seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Aku selalu menikmati perburuan. aku selalu memilih mengejar penaklukan yang sulit.

Mata Ino menyipit mengikutiku saat Itachi, Deidara dan aku meninggalkan hotel. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Gadis itu memerah.

Itachi menghela napas. "Jangan bilang bahwa kau telah mengarahkan pandanganmu pada si rambut pirang. Dia sakit parah dan akan sulit untuk dikendalikan"

"Terus? Dia pasti akan membuat hidupku lebih menarik."

"Apa? Membunuh orang-orang _Hebi_ dan memiliki seorang gadis baru di tempat tidurmu setiap malam, apakau kau bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Aku ingin mengubah segalanya sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak bisa memilikinya. Dia terlarang. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kakek bahwa kau membawa perang karena kau menggaruk putri Senju. Hanya ada satu cara kau bisa memiliki si rambut pirang di tempat tidurmu dan itu jika kau menikahinya, dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Katakan padaku kau bercanda."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menikah, atau pernah dalam masalah seperti ini, tapi Kakek telah bertahun-tahun dekat denganku. Setiap wanita yang dia sarankan sejauh ini sangat membosankan.

Itachi mencengkeram bahuku. "Kau tidak akan meminta Senju untuk meminta cucunya malam ini."

"Apakah itu perintah?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak. Sepotong nasihat." Itachi menyeringai. "Jika aku memerintahkanmu, kau akan melakukannya hanya untuk menggangguku."

"Aku bukan anak remaja yang penurut," kataku, lalu menyeringai karena Itachi mengenalku dengan baik.

"Aku hanya ingin kau meluangkan waktumu. Kau mungkin menganggap Ino menarik sekarang, tapi aku ragu itu akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa hari. Aku mengenalmu. Saat perburuan selesai dan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau akan kehilangan minat. Tapi kali ini kau akan terjebak dengannya selamanya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku memiliki setiap rencana mencetak gol malam ini. Itu akan membuatku melupakan semua tentang Ino."

 _Bersambung…_

 _ **Note:**_

 **Hi, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview. Jika kalian ingat, di chap ini merupakan chapter HF (chap persiapan pernikahan) namun dari sudut pandang Obito. Next chapter mungkin dari sudut pandang Ino. Tapi ga bisa janjiin kapan updatenya karena tergantung ada waktu luang buat update. Yuuki usahain jum'at sore up next chapter. Maklumi yuuki yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan akademik ya :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**FREEDOM**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Obito x Ino, Itachi x Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ino**

 _ **Di Pesta Pernikahan Sakura dan Itachi**_

Pernikahan ini adalah lelucon. Sakura mencondongkan tubuh dari Itachi dan mencengkeram tanganku saat kami duduk. Sudah jelas betapa tidak bahagianya dia. Dia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya, tapi bagiku itu terlihat jelas hari ini. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak menyebalkan. Sudah cukup banyak bukti bahwa pengantin wanita dipaksa menikah, jadi ketidakbahagiaan memang tergambar diwajahnya. Tidak ada yang pernah bertanya apa yang kita inginkan. Tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan wanita-wanita lain pun tidak. Termasuk ibu kami.

Pada saat itulah aku membuat sebuah janji yang harus aku pertahankan, 'Aku tidak akan terlibat dan berakhir dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu tugasku atau jika kehormatan mendiktekanku, Tidak ada sesuatu pun di dalam dunia yang diciptakan Tuhan yang bisa mentakdirkanku menikah karna selain cinta.'

Obito terus melirik ke arahku dari seberang meja, senyuman senyuman menyebalkan di wajahnya. Dia sudah cukup banyak melirikku sepanjang acara pernikahan sejauh ini. Aku harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak terlihat terlalu lusuh dalam rompi abu-abu terang, kemeja putih dan celana bahan. Entah bagaimana, tubuh berototnya yang tinggi tampak lebih pas dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tentu saja aku telah menggigit lidahku sebelum mengaku pada siapapun bahwa aku mendapati Obito terlihat lumayan, terutama saat kepribadiannya tidak mendekati kegilaan yang brengsek.

Sakura mencengkeram tanganku di bawah meja lebih erat lagi karena ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Itachi padanya. Dia tidak menyadari Obito menggodaku.

Aku meremas tangannya tapi kemudian lantai dansa dibuka dan segera kami terpisah saat Itachi membawanya ke dansa pertama mereka sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah. Dengan cepat aku terdorong ke kakiku, sangat ingin menyelinap pergi ke teluk tempat aku bisa sendiri, tapi Obito menyudutkanku di ujung lantai dansa, senyuman sombong yang sama di wajahnya yang mencolok. Kenapa bajingan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan?

Rambutnya yang hitam itu sengaja berantakan dan matanya begitu gelap, warnanya hampir sehitam batu onyx. Tidak mungkin tidak menjadi perhatian. Tentu saja dia sangat menyadari efek yang ditimbulkannya pada kebanyakan wanita dan jelas juga mengharapkanku untuk luluh terhadapnya juga. Percayalah aku berdumpah Neraka akan membeku sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum aku luluh olehnya.

Dia membungkuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku. "Bisakah aku berdansa denganmu?"

Perutku terasa sakit saat melihat seringai. Dia lebih santai dari kebanyakan seorang Mafia, tapi aku punya firasat itu hanya sebuah topeng. Mungkin dia telah berakting menjadi anak laki-laki normal, tapi di balik itu semua seorang pemangsa sedang menunggu, siap menerkam. Aku tidak akan menjadi mangsanya.

Ayah melihatku dari tempatnya di meja makan, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Obito, atau mempertaruhkan pemandangan yang sangat besar. Bukannya aku akan peduli tapi aku tidak ingin menambahkan lebih banyak tekanan pada Sakura. Dia sudah di batas penderitaannya.

Obito meraih tanganku dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung bawahku, kehangatan kulitnya merembes melalui kain tipis gaunku. Perutku melonjak tapi aku memaksakan wajahku ke topeng kebosanan. Aku benci bagaimana tubuhku bereaksi terhadap Obito. Jika aku diizinkan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, aku mungkin tidak tertarik oleh Obito. Benar kan?

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Sedekat ini aku bisa melihat bahwa matanya berwarna hitam gelap dengan cincin luar yang hampir lebih hitam. Dia memiliki bulu mata hitam tebal dan sialnya dia memang tampan. Senyumnya melebar dan aku memalingkan kepalaku, memusatkan perhatian pada para tamu yang bedansa di sekitar kami. Semua orang tertawa dan tersenyum, menikmati diri mereka sendiri. Dari luar itu tampak seperti pesta yang luar biasa. Sangat mudah untuk terlihat taman mansion yang didekorasi dengan sempurna. Sangat mudah membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi melayang ke arah kita dari laut membawa kenyataan yang ada. Atmosfer yang unik hanya yang bisa menawar meyakinkan siapa saja bahwa hidup itu mimpi.

Aku tahu lebih baik.

Obito menarikku lebih dekat lagi, menekan tubuh kita sehingga aku bisa merasakan setiap sentakan otot dan juga senjata tersembunyi di balik rompinya. Aku menggeliat, meski sebagian diriku ingin bersandar, mendekat, dan mencium bibirnya.

Ayah akan sangat marah dan melarangku. Itu sudah cukup membuatku ingin melakukannya. Mengapa cewek harus dipaksa untuk menunggu dengan ciuman pertama mereka sampai mereka menikah? Itu konyol. Aku mengasihani Sakura karena harus mengalami ciuman pertamanya di depan seluruh pesta pernikahan. Itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang harus aku rayu untuk menciumku.

Obito membungkuk, senyum menggoda melengkung di bibirnya. "Kau terlihat cantik, Ino. Penampilan hot itu terlihst sangat bagus dengan gaunmu."

Sebelum aku bisa menahan diri, tertawa meledak dariku. Aku mencoba menutupinya dengan batuk tapi Obito tidak peduli dari tatapan wajahnya. Sial. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan itu sia-sia. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Obito selama sisa dansa kami, dengan harapan tubuhku akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kemudian si bajingan itu mulai menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke belakang dan ke belakang, dan setiap keberanian yang berakhir di dalam diriku sepertinya menyentak hidup.

Aku ingin menciumnya, dan bukan hanya untuk membenci ayahku dan pria lain di dunia kita yang menganggap tidak apa-apa membiarkan wanita berpakaian terbuka. Aku ingin menciumnya karena baunya enak, dan itulah alasan mengapa aku harus segera menjauhkannya darinya.

Sayangnya, Obito sepertinya bermaksud membuatku gila, karena setelah dansa pertama kami, dia berhasil mencuri dua tariaan dansa lagi dariku, dan betapa kesal tubuhku tidak berhenti bereaksi terhadap kedekatannya. Aku punya firasat dia tahu, dan karena itulah dia terus membelai punggungku dengan sangat ringan, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk berhenti tanpa mengakui bahwa itu menggangguku, dan entah bagaimana bagian lain dari diriku tidak ingin dia berhenti.

Saat itu hampir tengah malam ketika orang-orang mulai meneriaki Itachi dan Sakura. Dia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Ketika dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Itachi, matanya menatapku tapi kemudian Itachi sudah menuntunnya pergi, diikuti oleh kerumunan orang yang berteriak. Kemarahan melanda diriku. Aku mendorong kakiku, bertekad untuk mengikuti dan membantunya. Ibu mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, membuatku berhenti. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Ino. Duduk."

Aku melotot padanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia melindungi kita? Sebagai gantinya dia melihat tanpa sedikit pun belas kasihan. Aku merenggutnya darinya, merasa jijik padanya dan semua orang di sekitar kita.

Ayah berdiri di samping Madara Uchiha yang meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Kami ingin melihat darah di seprai, Itachi!"

Aku hampir menyerangnya. Betapa bajingan. Akatsuki dan tradisi gilanya. Terlepas dari tatapan peringatan Ayah, aku berbalik dan mengikuti pria itu. Itachi dan Sakura hampir sampai di kamar utama, dan aku mengalami kesulitan untuk berjuang melewati para tamu pria untuk menemui mereka. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang akan kulakukan jika berhasil mencapai mereka. Aku hampir tidak bisa menarik Sakura ke kamar tidur bersama kami dan mengunci pintu. Itu tidak akan menghentikan siapa pun, apalagi Itachi. Orang itu adalah binatang buas.

Beberapa pria membuat komentar cabul ke arahku tapi aku mengabaikannya, mataku terfokus pada kepala pink Sakura. Aku hampir sampai di depan kerumunan saat Sakura menghilang ke kamar tidur utama dan Itachi menutup pintu. Napasku tertahan, cemas dan marah mengambil alih di tubuhku.

Aku ragu-ragu antara menyerbu ke kamar tidur untuk menendang pantat Itachi dan berlari sejauh mungkin sehingga aku tidak perlu mendengar apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu. Sebagian besar tamu laki-laki sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke luar untuk melanjutkan minum, hanya Obito, yang meneriakkan saran menjijikkan melalui pintu, dan beberapa pria muda yang lebih muda dari anggota Akatsuki masih ada. Aku mundur, tahu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sakura, dan membencinya lebih dari yang lainnya. Seringkali di masa lalu Sakura telah melindungiku dari Ayah, dan sekarang saat dia membutuhkan perlindungan, aku tidak dapat membantunya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar tidurku dan bukannya kembali ke pesta. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku lagi. Aku hanya akan bertengkar hebat dengan Ayah, dan aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya di sampingku hari ini. Sebelum aku bisa menyusuri koridor menuju kamarku, dua orang melangkah menghalangi jalanku. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Mereka tidak jauh lebih tua dariku, mungkin delapan belas tahun. Salah satunya seperti anak kecil, pendek dan gemuk. Yang lainnya lebih tinggi dan tampak seperti ancaman.

Aku mencoba untuk menghindari mereka tapi orang yang lebih tinggi menghalangi jalanku. "Suka," kataku sambil melotot pada kedua orang idiot itu.

"Jangan menantang, Pirang. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau juga virgin di sana?" Dia menunjuk di antara kedua kakiku.

Bibirku tekatup jijik. Seolah aku belum pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

Pria gendut itu mendengus tertawa. "Kita bisa mencoba mencari tahu dengan bersenang-senang di ranjang"

Tiba-tiba Obito ada di sana. Dia mencengkeram pria jangkung itu di lehernya dan memegang pisau tajam ke selangkangan pria itu. "Atau," katanya dengan suara tenang. "Kami bisa mencoba untuk mengetahui berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengeluarkan darah seperti babi setelah aku memotong kejantananmu. Apa kau dengar?"

Aku menggunakan momen untuk menendangkan lututku ke bola pria gemuk. Dia berteriak dan berlutut.

Obito mengangkat alisnya yang gelap ke arahku. "yang ini juga?"

Aku tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Sebagai gantinya aku mendaratkan tendangan yang bagus dan mengirim si jangkung berlutut juga. Kedua pria itu menatap Obito dengan tatapan takut, sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku.

"Pergilah sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memotong lehermu," kata Obito.

Mereka bergegas lari seperti kijang yang takut dengan singa.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanyaku.

Obito menyarungkan pisaunya. Dia tidak terlihat mabuk seperti yang terlihat di pesta itu. Mungkin itu semua untuk pertunjukkan. Sekilas sekilas membuatku sadar bahwa kami sendirian di bagian rumah ini, dan dari cara detak jantungku semakin kencang, aku tahu ini bukan pemikiran bagus.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak dari dua anggota Akatsuki. Mereka bahkan bukan seorang mafia"

Orang tuanya mafia mungkin tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. "Aku bisa menangani mereka sendiri," kataku.

Obito mengamati tubuhku lagi. "Aku tahu."

Itu bukan jawaban yang aku duga, dan aku sama sekali tidak yakin apakah dia menarik kakiku atau tidak. "Aneh bagaimana kau bisa bertindak seperti ksatria dengan baju besi bersinar sekejap mata dan berikutnya kau mendukung kakakmu untuk melakukan kekerasan seksual terhadap kakakku."

"Itachi tidak butuh dukungan, percayalah padaku."

"Kau membuatku gila. Semua ini terjadi." Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi tapi Obito menyusul denganku dan menghalangi jalanku dengan tangan ke dinding.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Itachi tidak kejam terhadap wanita."

"Apa itu seharusnya meyakinkanku?"

Obito mengangkat bahu. "Aku kenal kakakku. Sakura tidak akan terluka."

Aku menggeledah wajahnya. Dia tampak serius. Aku ingin mempercayainya tapi dari apa yang aku saksikan, Itachi bukanlah orang baik. Dia brutal dan kejam dan dingin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu," kata Obito dengan suara kasar, mengejutkanku.

Mataku melebar. Dia tidak bergerak. Hanya berdiri di depanku dengan lengan disandarkan ke dinding dan matanya yang gelap membosankan ke arahku. Kami tidak bertunangan, syukurlah, jadi berbicara kepadaku seperti itu lebih tidak pantas. Ayah pasti sudah gila jika mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku sangat cemas, paling tidak malu, dengan kata-katanya, tapi malah membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mencium seseorang. Gadis-gadis di kelasku semua telah berciuman dan melakukan jauh lebih lama. Hanya Sakura, aku dan gadis-gadis lain dari keluarga mafia yang dilindungi oleh pengawal pribadi. Bagaimana rasanya mencium seseorang yang dilarang? Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan gadis yang baik?

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak?" Aku mendengar diriku berkata. Lonceng alarm meledak dalam pikiranku tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Ini adalah pilihanku. Jika kita bukan siapa-siapa, jika kita tidak dilahirkan di dunia yang kacau ini, jika Obito bukan seorang mafia dan pembunuh, barangkali aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Jika kita bertemu dengan dua orang normal, mungkin kita bisa menjadi sesuatu.

Obito mendekatiku. Entah kenapa aku mundur sampai aku menabrak dinding, tapi Obito mengikutinya dan segera aku terjebak antara batu dingin dan tubuhnya. "Karena ada peraturan di dunia kita."

"Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan aturan main." Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku mendorongnya. Aku tidak ingin perhatiannya. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia kacau ini dan orang-orangnya yang kacau balau. Terlibat dengan cara apapun dengan seseorang seperti dia akan membuat hal itu menjadi tidak mungkin.

Obito tersenyum muram. "Aku tidak." Dia meraih wajahku dan perlahan-lahan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Aku menggigil pada sentuhan ringan. Aku bahkan tidak suka Obito, kan? Dia menyebalkan dan sombong dan tidak pernah tahu kapan harus diam.

Dia sepertimu.

Tapi tubuhku menginginkan lebih. Aku meraih rompinya, jari-jariku melepas bahan lembut itu. "Aku juga tidak. Aku tidak ingin ciuman pertamaku terjadi pada suamiku."

Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dia begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakannya lebih dari mendengarnya. "Ini adalah ide yang buruk," gumamnya, bibirnya kurang dari satu inci dari bibirku.

Bagian dalam tubuhku terasa terbakar dengan kebutuhan. "Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian Obito menciumku, awalnya ringan seolah dia tidak yakin apakah aku serius. Aku menarik rompinya, ingin dia berhenti berhati-hati, dan Obito menumbuk bibirnya ke bibirku, lidahnya tergelincir di antara bibirku, tidak memberi tahuku apa yang sedang kulakukan. Dia mencicipi wiski dan sesuatu yang lebih manis, seperti _truffle wiski_ paling lezat yang bisa aku bayangkan. Tubuhnya memancarkan panas dan kekuatan. Tangannya menangkupkan bagian belakang leherku saat mulutnya membuat tubuhku terangkat penuh dengan kebutuhan.

Tuhan, tak heran Ayah tidak ingin kita berada di sekitar pria di luar sana. Sekarang setelah aku tahu betapa menakjubkannya ciuman itu, aku tidak pernah ingin berhenti melakukannya.

Terdengar terengah, dan Obito dan aku menariknya. Aku masih bingung saat mataku menatap adikku Hinata yang berdiri membeku di lorong, mungkin dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Matanya lebar. "Maaf!" Dia berseru, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah ragu ke arah kami. "Apakah ini berarti kau akan menikah?"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan menikahinya. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

Obito menatapku, dan aku hampir merasa tidak enak untuk kata-kataku yang kasar, tapi memang itu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak berniat menikahi Pria Mafia, tidak peduli seberapa bagus dia bisa ciumannya, atau betapa dia bisa membuatku tertawa. Orang-orang di dunia kita adalah pembunuh dan penyiksa. Mereka bukan pria baik, mereka bahkan bukan pria yang baik. Mereka buruk, busuk sampai ke intinya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Mungkin mereka kadang-kadang berhasil meniru orang normal, terutama Obito yang melakukan tindakan itu terhadap seseorang, tapi pada akhirnya itu hanya topeng.

Obito berpaling pada Hinata. "Jangan beritahu siapa pun yang kau lihat, oke?"

Aku menyelinap menjauh darinya, perlu menjaga jarak di antara kami. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan dia menciumku? Mungkin aku beruntung dan dia lebih mabuk daripada yang dia nyatakan. Mungkin dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa besok pagi.

"Oke," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

Obito menatapku dengan saksama sebelum berjalan melewati Hinata dan berbelok di tikungan. Begitu dia pergi, Hinata bergegas menghampiriku. "Kau menciumnya!"

"Ssst," kataku saat kami menyusuri lorong.

"Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini? Kukatakan pada Ibu bahwa aku di perbolehkan tidur bersamamu."

"Ya, tentu boleh."

"Bagaimana?" Dia bertanya dengan bisikan berbisik. "Ciuman yang kumaksud."

Awalnya aku ingin berbohong tapi kemudian aku memilih jujur. "Menakjubkan."

Hinata terkikik dan mengikutiku ke kamarku. "Jadi apakah kau akan menciumnya lagi?"

Aku ingin, tapi aku tahu itu akan menjadi ide yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mencium Obito lagi."

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa itu tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

-000-

Keesokan harinya, beberapa jam sebelum keluargaku harus pergi ke Konoga, Obito menemukanku sendirian di depan kamar tidurku. Dia tidak mencoba menciumku tapi dia berdiri sangat dekat. Akan mudah menjembatani jarak di antara kita, untuk meraih bajunya dan menariknya ke arahku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Obito mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tadi malam saat kita sendirian, kau tidak memberiku bahu yang dingin untuk kuhangatkan."

"Aku berharap kau terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya."

"Maaf mengecewakan." Jika dia tidak berhenti tersenyum senyuman sombong itu, aku akan meremas lehernya, atau menciumnya, aku belum memutuskannya. Pilihan nomor satu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Itu satu kali. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku masih tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang."

"Ada banyak hal terlarang lainnya yang bisa kita lakukan," gumamnya, melangkah mendekat dan menyelimutiku dengan aroma tubuhnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Mengapa? Kehilangan keberanianmu? Aku bisa meminta ayahmu untuk menikah jika kau bosan dengan hal-hal terlarang."

"Benarkah?," kataku sinis. "Aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu, itu sebuah janji. Dan sekarang setelah Sakura sudah terjebak di Akatsuki, Ayah tidak akan mengirimku pergi juga."

Obito tersenyum. "Aku bisa mendapatkanmu dengan mudah."

Rasa percaya dirinya membuatku tersentak. Aku menusukkan jariku ke dadanya. "Kau pikir kau berkuasa, bukan? Tapi kau tidak bisa menguasaiku. Kau dan Itachi dan setiap pria lain di mafia sialan menganggap Kau sangat hebat. Izinkan aku memberi tahumu sesuatu, jika kau tidak kaya dan tidak membawa pistol sialan ke manapun kau pergi, kau tidak akan menjadi lebih baik dari orang lain di luar sana."

"Aku masih terlihat tampan dan Aku masih bisa membunuh sebagian besar pengecut di luar sana dengan tangan kosong. Bagaimana denganmu, Ino? Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa perlindungan keluarga dan uang ayahmu?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya, apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa semua itu? Tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu sendiri, tidak pernah diizinkan melakukannya, tapi bukan karena keterbatasan keinginan. "Bebas."

Obito tertawa. "Kau tidak akan pernah bebas. Tak satu pun dari kita. Kita semua dikurung oleh peraturan dunia kita."

Itu sebabnya aku ingin keluar dari dunia ini.

"Mungkin. Tapi pernikahan denganmu tidak akan pernah menjadi penjara untukku" Aku berjalan pergi, tidak memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk kembali berbicara.

 _Bersambung….._


End file.
